


How He Wants It

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Phil Lester, Fingering, M/M, Power Bottom Phil Lester, Riding, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan is a bit of a hopeless top and Phil isn’t having that.





	How He Wants It

Contrary to popular belief Phil  _was not_  a top.

He was the one on his back spreading his ass wide open, always ready for Dan’s cock to be deep inside of him. He was the one bending over  _(face down, ass up of course)_  moaning and whining to be fucked against the wall, the shower tiles, the breakfast bar, or the toilet cubicle. He was also the one pushing Dan on his back, pinning him there before riding him, and the one firmly planted in Dan’s lap before bouncing up on him, relentlessly slamming his hips down onto Dan’s. 

There was nothing that Phil loved more than the feeling of a cock deep inside of his ass.

_Especially Dan’s dick._

Phil was most content in life when he was a sweaty, moaning, and slightly panting mess that was on top of Dan’s dick. Dan was a bit of a hopeless top when it came to making him melt under him, so he preferred to tell him what to do and when Dan listened, it was always incredible. Phil loved the way Dan’s cock would fill him up and hit all of the right spots; it was literally the greatest feeling on earth.

Phil craved the days Dan fucked him right. Those days were the sole reason that Phil had such a fixation for Dan’s cock. Point is, Phil loved having Dan’s dick in his ass.

He could survive without Dan’s cock, but then there were those days where he was just so unbelievably horny and just wanted to feel the stretch of Dan’s dick.

_He was having one of those days._

They hadn’t had sex in over a week and it was starting to drive Phil nuts; and on a day as not busy as today was, how could he not be focused on how much he wanted to be fucked.

They were both relaxing in the lounge. Phil was on his laptop and Dan was watching some TV program. Phil was tired of wasting time on the internet; he wanted Dan now.

Phil closed his laptop and climbed onto Dan’s lap

“Hey there baby,” Dan cooed, wrapping his arms around Phil.

Phil giggled playfully. He gave Dan a soft peck. “Hey,“ he said leaning his forehead against Dan’s. He grabbed Dan by the shirt and kissed him hungrily, wasting no time in sliding his tongue into Dan’s mouth.

Dan moaned slightly as he felt Phil shift his hips a bit, softly grinding into him. Phil just knew how to move his hips perfectly finding where his dick was in his pants.

Phil pulled away with a playful smirk. He reattached his lips to Dan’s neck, letting his lips graze the side of his neck. "You know what would be great?” Phil asked softly.

“What?” Dan breathed, melting under Phil’s touch. 

Phil placed a light kiss on Dan’s neck. “Having some sex right now,” he mumbled into Dan’s neck. Dan gasped slightly.

“You’d like that right?” Phil questioned, circling his hips a bit. "Your cock buried deep in my plump ass.“ Phil murmured, biting down on Dan’s neck and sucking the area a bit as he rolled his hips into Dan’s.

Dan moaned and let his hands fall to Phil’s hips. "Fuck yeah,” he groaned as Phil continued grinding his hips into him.

“Why don’t you take me to your room and fuck me like only you know how?” Phil purred, tracing his finger along the base of Dan’s jaw.

“Mmm okay,” Dan agreed. He hooked his arms around the base of Phil’s legs and carried him to his room. He laid Phil down on the bed and crawled up to him. Dan kissed Phil, rolling his hips into his causing him to mewl. Phil pulled away with a slight gasp.

“Are you actually going to put that cock to use or am I going to have to do it myself?” Phil challenged as Dan kissed along the side of his neck.

Dan huffed, “Shut up.” He pulled away and took off his shirt before going back to kissing Phil.

Phil let his hand brush along the side of his jaw as he ran his tongue along the inside of his lip.

“Just saying,” Phil sassed against Dan’s lips. 

Dan kissed Phil a little harder as he tugged on the bottom of Phil’s shirt, slowly pulling it off of his body. He pulled away so that he could get it all the way off. 

Phil cupped Dan’s cheeks. “Enough kissing. Why don’t you put that mouth to use?”

Dan rolled his eyes. “So bossy,” he mumbled.

Dan placed a few kisses on Phil’s chest making sure he teased his nipples a bit. He slowly made his way down to Phil’s hips. He unbuckled Phil’s belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He slowly undid the zipper, before struggling to pull the tight fitting material off of Phil’s body.

He ran his hand over Phil’s clothed cock, causing him to moan. Dan slowly pulled down Phil’s pants, leaving him completely naked. 

Dan took a hold of Phil’s cock and gave it a couple of strokes. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking on it gently.

“That’s not what I meant by use your mouth,” Phil breathed.

Dan let out a confused noise as he slid down lower onto Phil’s cock. It wasn’t until a few bobs later that he understood what Phil was referring to. He pulled off of Phil and gave his cock one last lick.

“Wait you mean–” Dan started, blushing a bit.

“Mhmm,“ Phil said with a grin.

Dan sighed and went to grab the lube. He walked over to nightstand and grabbed the bottle. He tossed it onto the bed, where Phil had already rolled over; laying face down with his bum in the air, ready for Dan’s tongue. Dan wiggled out of his own jeans and pants before going back over to Phil.

He climbed back onto the bed and picked up the lube.

Dan pressed a kiss to the top of Phil’s spine, before crawling down until he was settled between Phil’s legs. He rubbed his hand over his ass. Dan spread his fingers apart on Phil’s ass, using his thumbs to part his cheeks. He poured a bit of the lube right down the middle of Phil’s bum, then leant further down to lick a long stripe along the crack.

“Mnghn Dan,” Phil moaned.

Dan gave a few teasing licks. Phil shivered and pushed back a bit.

"More tongue,” Phil murmured. 

Dan hummed but didn’t let up on the teasing licks.

“Dan- fucking just,” Phil moaned slightly.

Dan started licking with more force, pressing in his tongue with a purpose this time.

Phil moaned out loud, enjoying the way Dan worked his tongue. He twisted his body a bit and placed his hand on Dan’s head, so that he could push him down.

“Fuck, I need, more, Dan just—” and Phil didn’t have to say anymore before Dan had both hands on his ass cheeks, pressing himself even deeper into Phil’s crack.

“Yes,” Phil hissed. “Yes yes yes just like that Dan–fuck, please,” Dan kept thrusting his tongue in and out of Phil’s hole. He licked the rim a bit just like the way Phil liked it. Phil pushed back again as his whole body trembled a bit.

Dan may not have been a power top, but he was excellent at eating ass. 

Dan started to lick again, lapping at Phil’s entrance. He stopped for a moment so that he could grab the lube again. He opened it up and poured some on his fingers. He pressed a finger to Phil’s hole and circled it before he pushed it in, listening to the long moan Phil let out as he did. He worked his finger in out of Phil, before adding a second.

“Fuck Dan, go deeper,” Phil moaned, wiggling his bum a bit.

Dan obliged, thrusting his fingers in knuckle deep and hooking them every once in a while, causing Phil’s whole body to jerk.

“Just like that. Fuck yeah Dan, do it like that,” Phil squeaked.

Dan slid his fingers in and out of Phil, making sure to stretch him properly since it had been a while since he and Phil had sex. After a few more thrusts, Dan pulled his fingers out of Phil, and lubed his own dick up before lining himself up with Phil’s entrance. 

Phil moaned just at the feeling of Dan’s cock pressed against his hole. It was one of the best feelings in the world, right next to the way it felt when it was actually inside of him.

Dan slowly pushed into Phil, placing a firm hand at the top of his back pushing him down. Phil arched his back, moaning as he felt Dan’s cock entering him.

“Oh –Dan,“ Phil moaned, when Dan had pressed his hips all the way up to his. Dan placed both hands on Phil’s bum and gave it a squeeze as he grasped it.

Dan pulled back, before thrusting back into Phil. He rolled his hips in and out of Phil, slowly creating a pace.

“Harder,” Phil breathed, pushing his hips back into Dan’s. He wanted Dan’s dick deep, and so far he wasn’t really getting it. “I want you to fuck me so hard I see stars.” Phil hissed.

“Hush, I got this,” Dan mumbled, thrusting a bit harder. Phil let him continue for a few more thrusts to see if this was going to get better, but it didn’t so he stopped him. If he was going to get the fuck he wanted so bad, he was going to have to do it himself. _He did not have the patience to tell Dan what to do today._

“Dan wait, can you stop for a second?” Phil asked with pant and fake tone of worry. 

Dan stopped his movements and pulled out of Phil. Phil wasn’t one to want to stop in the middle of being fucked, so something had to be really wrong.

“What’s wrong sweetheart? Are you alright?” Dan asked with great concern.

Phil sat back on his heels, “I’m fine.” He moved so that he was he was facing Dan. “But this sex, is not.” Phil pushed Dan onto his back and sat on his legs.

"I’m going to show you a real fuck,” Phil hissed as he took a hold on Dan’s cock. He lined himself up his dick, hovering over it as he inserted the tip.

Phil slowly lowered himself onto Dan, causing them both to moan. His hands moved to Dan’s chest as he steadied himself. Phil bit his lip as he lowered himself onto Dan, reveling in the feeling of Dan’s cock sliding all the way into him.

He gave Dan a smirk as he slowly started to roll his hips back and forth, building up momentum as he ground down a little harder. 

Dan moaned as Phil moved. He was just about to place his hands on Phil’s bum when he grabbed both of his wrists, pinning them above his head.

“Hands off.” Phil moaned as he ground his hips down into Dan. Phil then started to bob up and down on Dan’s cock, slamming his hips down onto Dan’s. With the way he’d positioned himself, Dan’s cock was hitting his spot nearly every single time.

“Aw fuck yes Dan,” Phil moaned loudly, gyrating his hips as he continued to slam into Dan.

“Oh my god,” Dan moaned. He loved it when Phil rode him like this.

Phil let his head fall back as he rocked his hips back and forth against Dan’s. He could feel Dan’s cock deep inside of him, just how he loved it. He heard Dan let out a low breathy “Fuck” as he pushed his rolls down and then up.

Dan moaned at the fluid sensation of Phil’s hips. His own hips rolled upwards subconsciously.

“Don’t be moving those hips,” Phil moaned, unpinning Dan so that he could place his hands on his hips instead.

“Your cock feels so good,” Phil moaned.

“Fuck- Phil agh,” Dan stuttered between heavy breaths, winding his hands into the bedsheets, since he couldn’t grab Phil’s ass.

“You like it when I ride you like this yeah,” Phil moaned, rolling his hips faster, feeling as Dan’s dick brushed up against his prostate.

Phil kept grinding his hips into Dan’s, moaning loudly. He could feel himself getting closer and closer. “Yeah, you like it when I take control of your cock,” he moaned.

“C-close,” Dan spluttered, as a wave of pleasure rolled through his body. Phil kept clenching and unclenching around him and he could barely stand it anymore. Dan was only able to take a few more rolls from Phil, until he was cumming hard inside of Phil.

“Phil, holy fuck fuck fuck!” Dan screamed as he came. 

Phil kept pushing his hips into Dan. As Dan came, his whole body jerked causing him to give a couple of hard thrusts right into Phil’s prostate causing him to come.

“Dan, oh my god yes,” Phil panted as he came. Phil kept grinding his hips into Dan’s as he rode out his high. Phil slowed his movements, slowly coming to a stop.

Both he and Dan were panting heavily. Phil placed his hands on Dan’s chest, as he tried to catch his breath. He fumbled around for Dan’s cock, so that he could hold onto it as he dismounted him.

“Fuck,“ Dan said with a heavy breath, looking up at the ceiling.

Phil sat back down on Dan’s thighs. He grinned a bit and leaned down and kissed Dan.

"And that is what a real fuck feels like,” Phil mumbled against his lips.

“Oh shut up” Dan retorted. “You’re just hard to please since you’re such a bossy bottom.”

“I wouldn’t be so bossy if you could show me a real fuck without my help.” Phil quipped, “booping” Dan’s nose.

Dan rolled his eyes and grinned, "Oh, fuck off.“

"But then again, I like it when I ride you, and how could I not love getting to do what I want with your cock.” Phil mused, causing Dan to raise an eyebrow. 

“Really?” Dan inquired.

Phil nodded,  _“_ Mostly because, I _always_ manage _to_ get what I want from you _._ ” He said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in July of 2014.


End file.
